1. The Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to the stacking of objects, and more particularly to the stacking of packaging materials. Still more particularly, embodiments relate to stacking of packaging materials, such as packaging and box templates formed of corrugated board, using a moving surface that, when the template is stacked, has approximately zero velocity.
2. The Related Technology
In virtually any industry in which a product is produced or used, quantities of the product are produced/used in batches and are, in some form, grouped with other similar products. In some cases, the products may be produced and stacked together, thereby forming an easy to manage, and simple manner of providing and/or using the product.
For instance, in one industry, packaging/boxes formed of corrugated board may be produced according to any of a number of desired formats. A typical machine may, for example, take an initial roll or fanfold of corrugated board and cut the board into a desired shape and design that includes cuts, scores, perforations, creases, or other features. When one such shape is produced, the completed product can then be stacked with other similarly configured products to await shipment or use. For example, when a box is needed, a user may then take one of the packaging templates from the stack and fold it according to the formed scores, perforations, creases, etc.
To ease shipment and storage of the packaging materials, it has been found useful to stack the packaging until such time as it is needed for use or for shipment to an end-user. In that regard, one or more individuals may be positioned at the output end of a machine that produces the desired design. When the produced corrugated board product is released from the machine, those individuals may then place the product on a stack of other products. Notably, such use therefore often necessitates that an individual be stationed at the machine and engage in repetitive movements. In some cases, there may be injuries that result due to an accident involving the production machine, or due to the repetitive nature of the individual's movements. It would therefore be desirable to effectively stack materials with reduced human-labor and/or medical costs.
In other cases, the production machine may output the product for automated stacking. For instance, as a form of automated stacking, a robotic arm may replace the individual. In such a case, the robotic arm can be programmed to move towards the output end of the machine at the time the product is output. The arm can move a suction member into engagement with the product and engage a suction mechanism so that the product can be attached to the robotic arm. The robotic arm can then move the product to a desired stack. Robotic arms can, therefore, also effectively stack materials. Such arms may, however, be complex to manufacture and/or program, such that it would be desirable for a simplified system for reliably and effectively stacking materials.
As products are stacked by machines, such products are typically moved by the machine towards the stacking point. When released to the stack, the velocity of the products then must change, thereby requiring some mechanism for halting the momentum of the product. Movement of the product can also create a risk of jamming the stackable product In contrast, if a product can be moved and placed on a stack such that its speed when it reaches the stack is at or about zero, there is less risk of jamming and/or less need for additional mechanisms for slowing the momentum of the product.
The foregoing description related to stacking of corrugated board is merely exemplary, and it will be appreciated that any number of other products made from metallic, ceramic, polymeric, organic, or other materials can also be produced and it may be desirable to stack or otherwise arrange such materials in a manner similar to that described above for corrugated board products.